


May I ask for this dance?

by TrashficParlour



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Dancing, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wakko's dateless at prom and he's everything but happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I ask for this dance?

**May I ask for this dance?**

It was Friday 9.30 p.m , and Wakko sat at his table, staring at his hands. Everytime he asked a girl (or a boy) for a dance, he always got turned down. Usually, something like this wouldn't let him lose his self confidence, but this was prom and he hadn't had a single dance.

Wakko sighed and rested his head in his hands, trying to hold back tears. He usually would never cry, but this was different. He'd never felt so alone, mostly because he always had his siblings around, making him feel loved. As a few girl passed him, they giggled and said in low voices "Look at this loser" "How pathetic" "No wonder no one wants to dance with him, I mean, have you seen him?"

Wakko wondered what his siblings were doing right now, since it was their prom, too (Scratchy and Plotz considered it the best for them going into the same grade); Dot had a date and Yakko was probably surrounded by dozens of girls, who'd die to dance with him. And I'm sitting here, crying and just looking pathetic Wakko thought not bothering to hold back his tears.

He quickly rose his head, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He truned around, just to be staring into his older brothers face. "Wak, why are you crying?" the eldest of the Warners asked, his voice filled with concern. Wakko didn't answer, he just sook his head and buried it in his hands again. Yakko stroked over Wakko's back and head.

"That's going to be the last dance of tonight" Yakko stated as a matter of fact. Great Wakko tought bitterly, this means I just wasted my time coming to prom. He was about to leave, as Yakko tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, to see his older brother smilingy holding out a hand for Wakko. "May I ask for this dance?" He asked, letting out a small, genuine laugh. Wakko nodded, taking Yakko's hand. "Sure, why not? It's definetely better than just sitting around" Wakko said, sniffling slightly before wiping the tears from his eyes.

It was a slow song, fitting for a close dance. Neither of them cared what other though right now, they just were happy to have at least one dance this evening; because despite what everyone thought, Yakko wasn't quite into dancing with girls, and he was way too shy for asking a guy out. "Yakko?" "Hm?" "Thank you big bro. I love you" "I love you,too, wakko"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this forever ago, haha. I wasn't sure wether to upload this or not, but welp, here it is. My first story (on here) for you!  
> I am bad at paragraphs, I know, so please, don't comment on that. I'D rather you criticise my grammar and style of writing.  
> I hope you enjoyed it^^  
> -Please inform me of any spelling and/or grammar errors. Thank you!-


End file.
